An Egyptian Love Story
by The AutumnRose
Summary: AtemuYugi pairing. A story that must be told. That of a Pharaoh and a Roma, and the love they had for each other. A love that was unmatched by any. Their meeting foretold in the flames, their future written in the stars for all to see. Fate will...
1. A Future In Flames

**An Egyptian Love Story**

By: AutumnRose 

Pairing: Atemu/Yugi (for now anyway) 

**Warning: ** Their will be Atemu/Yugi **LEMONS **in the near future!! If you don't like this pairing or **YAOI** (male/male sex) **then don't read it**!! You've been warned. Everyone else read, enjoy, and for the love of Ra review. 

**A/N:** Okay, I am going to try my hand at a fic taking place in Ancient Egypt. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) type fic. The pairing is mainly Atemu and Yugi, though I might, and this is a big maybe, add other pairings (i.e. Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, and Priest Seth/Jono (Jounouchi i.e. Joey for those of you who've only seen the dub.), but I'm not entirely sure. So for the most part this is Atemu/Yugi centric. On another note this fic is inspired by my other fic Sacred Dance which is the sequel to The Dance of Seduction. You don't have to have read either of those to get this, but it would be nice if you did anyway, but it's up to you. 

**A/N2:** Though most of the chapter titles, are titles of Dead Can Dance songs, this is **not** a songfic. My obsession with this group is probably considered unhealthy, but who cares lol. Inspiration is inspiration, right? I'll let you know which ch. titles are DCD songs in the disclaimer. 

**READ THIS** **OR** **BE** **CONFUSED:** Okay like I said this is AU, that said while the Sennen Items do exist they do not play a vital role in this fic. Also I am making **Atemu** **18** and **Yugi** **16**. Yugi is Romani i.e. the politically correct term for Gypsies. Variations of this are Roma and/or Rom, just so your not confused when I use these terms. Some of the words I will be using in here are Romanes (Romani language), I will put their meanings at the beginning of each chapter. 

**Summary -** Atemu/Yugi pairing. A story that must be told. That of a Pharaoh and a Roma, and the love they had for each other. A love that was unmatched by any. Their meeting foretold in the flames, their future written in the stars for all to see. Fate will bring them together. Their hearts will keep them together, even when life threatens to tear them apart. This is their story... 

**VERY** **IMPORTANT** **PLEASE** **READ:** My fics "The Dance Of Seduction" and it's sequel "Sacred Dance" were deleted from FanFiction**dot**net because some one reported their lemony content. The pairing of both fics are Yami/Yugi. If you want to read them they can be found at the sites below along with my other lemon stories. My pen name at all of those sites is **AutumnRose**. (just replace dot with ) Dark Soulmate (lemon version) can only be found at MM and AFF. 

MediaMiner**dot**org 

AdultFanFiction**dot**net 

www**dot**nfiction**dot**com 

www**dot**fosff**dot**net 

Also I am going to once again remove the lemons from Dark Soulmate from FFdotNet, to avoid being banned again. Seriously this is the second time. Apparently some people don't know how to read the warnings, but whatever. So all my fics in there entirety (i.e. the delicious lemons) can be found at the sites listed above. Sorry for the inconvienience, but you can thank who ever it was who reported me. 

**Glossary and such...**

Roma Gypsy   
Kham Sun   
Shon Moon   
Drabarni Female reader/fortune-teller   
Puri daj grandmother; also a polite way of greeting and/or addressing an old woman among the Roma. 

**Disclaimer:** No own. No profit. No sue.   
**Disclaimer 2:** Ch. title is my own. 

"blah blah" talking   
_someone's thoughts_   
**_the 'voice' of ones spirit_** (kind of hard to explain this one, but you'll see what I mean towards the end). 

**Ch. 1) **A Future In Flames 

_"Absence is to love as wind is to fire;_   
_It extinguishes the small and kindles the great."_   
_ - Roger de Bussy-Rabutin_

It was night in the Sahara, a full silvery white moon overhead, when the caravan of Roma had finally arrived in Egypt. They had been traveling for months, and they were all exhausted. A few were asleep in the worn wagons, others huddled near a bonfire for warmth from the cold desert night. A far contrast from the blistering heat during the day. 

A young Roma boy, with wild red, black and light golden blonde hair, slowly made his way out of one of the wagons toward the fire where the rest of his tribe were sitting and conversing. He spotted Nadja, their tribes Drabarni. She had long black hair with streaks of silver-gray and her warm dark brown eyes shone with the wisdom of the ages. Yugi guessed that in her youth she must have been very beautiful. Walking towards her he stopped, taking a seat next to her. "Puri daj Nadja, is everything all right?" The young boy asked, concern evident in his amethyst eyes. The old woman regarded the boy thoughtfully before nodding. Smiling gently, she spoke, her voice sounding far younger than she really was. "Little Shon, look into the fire and tell me what you see." 

Yugi obediently did as he was asked, though not fully understanding why. "I see the many colors of the flames. Dancing in perfect harmony." He replied entranced at the display. The Drabarni smiled at this. "Do you know what I see?" She asked him gently. Yugi turned to face her, shaking his head, waiting for her to continue. 

"I see two young men, two separate souls yearning to become one. The oldest one, his aura as golden as the sun. The youngest, his aura as silver as the moon. To beings created solely for each other. To attain true happiness they must both make sacrifices. In their loss, they will find comfort. Things will not be easy for these two in the beginning, but in the end everything that has been lost will not have been in vain." Yugi listened intently as the woman spoke. Was she speaking of himself and his future mate? _But what did she mean by sacrifices?_ He wondered. 

Nadja stood slowly, and then looked down at the boy still seated staring into the fire. "Take solace in this Little Shon; true love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love doesn't have an ending." With those words she slowly walked to her wagon to rest, leaving Yugi to ponder everything he had just heard. 

Yugi suddenly felt a longing inside him, as if his spirit was crying out for it's lost mate. Why had he never felt this before now? Perhaps he had, but he just never noticed. But now, now he knew their was someone out there for him. With this knowledge filling him, he could no longer ignore his soul's plea's. 

Casting a look around he noticed pretty much everyone was asleep, and he himself began to feel tired from their long travels. Finding an unoccupied blanket, he wrapped it around his petite body and lay down near the slowly dying fire. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him were of the mysterious 'golden sun'. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Pharaoh Atemu, stood in his bed chamber, staring out his window, not really looking at anything imparticular. For the past few days he had felt as if something big was about to happen. Something that would not only affect him, but all of Egypt as well. 

Now however, something new was happening to him, he felt a stab of loneliness in his heart. As if something were missing. But what? On top of that, his spirit, his soul felt as if it were trying to flee from his body, desperately trying to answer a call only it could hear. He wanted something. Needed something. The question was, what? What could he possibly not already posses? 

He decided not to think about it now, there were other matters to attend too. In three days a Persia Lord would be here, trying to marry off his daughter to the Pharaoh no less. Pity for him, Pharaoh Atemu wasn't the least bit interested in the female gender. Sure he had lain with a few, back when his father was still alive, but they did nothing for him. He had always preferred other males. So much so, that when Atemu finally became Pharaoh, he personally replaced all the female concubines of his harem with beautiful males. 

Stepping away from his window, he made his way over to the bed. If he were to be entertaining foreign dignitaries tomorrow he wanted to be well rested. Sleep would not come easily, however, as his soul was still restless. Still trying to rid itself of its mortal coil, its desire to claim what should be his nearly frantic. 

He could still see out his window, from where he lay in his bed. The last thing his mind registered before sleep embraced him, was how beautiful the silvery moon was. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Yugi awoke the next day to the sound of terrified screams and the angry shouts of his tribe. Now fully awake he bolted up, taking in the nightmarish scene before him. What his eyes beheld would forever be burned into his memory. Many of the Roma of his caravan lay dead, their blood soaking into the sand of the Sahara. Those who were still alive were badly beaten, and being put in irons. 

Through all the chaos, he noticed a small boy near one of their wagons, kneeling next to a person sized lump covered in a long shawl, sobbing. Yugi ran to the boy, fear gripping him. "Mokuba!" He called out as he reached the boy, his eyes widening in shock and horror as he recognized the body the boy wept over. "Puri daj Nadja! No!" He cried, kneeing next to the dying elderly woman. Drawing a shaky breath, she looked up at the two boys, her voice hoarse and weary. "Do not cry little ones. It is time for me to go to the land of our ancestors." "No..." Yugi whispered. 

This couldn't be happening. He had lost so much in his life already; his mother, father, even his grandfather. And now he was losing the woman who had helped to raise him. Yugi didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing. There were only a handful of people left from his caravan now, and they, as well as he, would undoubtedly be sold as slaves. And that was far worse than death to a Roma. For as the shadow moves as the sun commands, the Roma moves as their spirit commands. Freedom is but a memory to a slave, and if a Roma could no longer be free, then what was the point of living? 

Yugi clasped her hand in his, touching the back of her wrinkled hand to his smooth tear moistened cheek. Keeping the gazes of both young Roma, the elderly woman spoke once more. "I open their way in the new life again and release them from the fetters of my sorrow" (Ritual phrase, among Roma to mark the end of mourning). The two young Roma boys watched grief-stricken, as she slowly closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. They took comfort in knowing that her spirit was truly free now. 

The boys were roughly pulled to their feet, by the men who had done this to their caravan. They offered no resistance, when they too were put in irons. The remaining Roma were tied together in a line, the rope connected to the saddle of a black horse. The men who had attacked the caravan climbed atop there horses signaling them to go. 

As they were hauled away, Yugi turned his head to look back at the carnage left behind. He watched as their wagons were consumed in flames, by the fires that had been started. Inside the wagons were the lifeless bodies of his beloved tribe. 

As they walked on, Nadja's words from last night echoed through his mind. _"To attain true happiness they must both make sacrifices. In their loss, they will find comfort ...but in the end everything that has been lost will not have been in vain..."_ "What could possibly be worth all of this?" Yugi asked himself quietly. 

**_The love of the golden sun._** A cool wind voice answered back in his head. 

_I thought I'd found a reason to live_   
_Just like before when I was a child_   
_Only to find dreams made of sand_   
_Would just fall apart and slip through my hands_   
_But the spirit of life keeps us strong_   
_And the spirit of life is the will to carry on ..._

_ - from Spirit by Dead Can Dance_

TBC ... 

**END NOTE: ** Just to let you all know I haven't given up on my fic Dark Soulmate, I'm just lacking in inspiration for it at the moment. Ch. 7 is almost done, but it may be awhile. I will finish that fic!!! 

**Please** **for** **the** **love** **of** **Ra and Yaoi review!!!** lol I'm shameless. 


	2. Persian Teardrop

**An Egyptian Love Story**

By: AutumnRose 

Pairing: Atemu/Yugi (for now anyway) 

**Warning: ** Their will be Atemu/Yugi **LEMONS **in the near future!! If you don't like this pairing or **YAOI** (male/male sex) **then don't read it**!! You've been warned. Everyone else read, enjoy, and for the love of Ra review. 

**A/N:** Okay, I am going to try my hand at a fic taking place in Ancient Egypt. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) type fic. The pairing is mainly Atemu and Yugi, though I might, and this is a big maybe, add other pairings (i.e. Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, and Priest Seth/Jono (Jounouchi i.e. Joey for those of you who've only seen the dub.), but I'm not entirely sure. So for the most part this is Atemu/Yugi centric. On another note this fic is inspired by my other fic Sacred Dance which is the sequel to The Dance of Seduction. You don't have to have read either of those to get this, but it would be nice if you did anyway, but it's up to you. 

**A/N2:** Though most of the chapter titles are titles of Dead Can Dance songs, this is **not** a songfic. My obsession with this group is probably considered unhealthy, but who cares lol. Inspiration is inspiration, right? I'll let you know which ch. titles are DCD songs in the disclaimer. 

**READ THIS** **OR** **BE** **CONFUSED:** Okay like I said this is AU, that said while the Sennen Items do exist they do not play a vital role in this fic. Also I am making **Atemu** **18** and **Yugi** **16**. Yugi is Romani i.e. the politically correct term for Gypsies. Variations of this are Roma and/or Rom, just so your not confused when I use these terms. Some of the words I will be using in here are Romanes (the Romani language), I will put their meanings at the beginning of each chapter. 

**VERY** **IMPORTANT** **PLEASE** **READ:** My fics "The Dance Of Seduction" and it's sequel "Sacred Dance" were deleted from FanFiction**dot**net because some one reported their lemony content. The pairing of both fics are Yami/Yugi. If you want to read them they can be found at the sites below along with my other lemon stories. My pen name at all of those sites is **AutumnRose**. Dark Soulmate (lemon version) can only be found at MM and AFF. (just replace dot with ) 

MediaMiner**dot**org 

AdultFanFiction**dot**net 

www**dot**nfiction**dot**com 

www**dot**fosff**dot**net 

Also I am going to once again remove the lemons from Dark Soulmate from FF**dot**Net, to avoid being banned again. Seriously this is the second time. Apparently some people don't know how to read the warnings, but whatever. So all my fics in there entirety (i.e. the delicious lemons) can be found at the sites listed above. Sorry for the inconvienience, but you can thank who ever it was who reported me. 

Chapter 1 Review Responses 

**Loki -** hehe Thankies. Oh and here's another chappy! w00t 

**OwaranaimonoAite -** Thankies is very happy so many people are liking this Here's an update 

**Sushi -** Thank you. I'm very interested to see where I go with this too ; eh heh 

**Sarah Costa -** Thankies, and yep they meet in this chapter. They are a fun pairing to write about. On a side note, you did get the piccy of Yugi's outfit then? Just wanna make sure, my email account has been acting up lately. 

**dragonkitty -** Hehe It wasn't too hard to research seeing as I'm half Roma myself. And the next update is right... wait for it... now! 

**DracOnyx -** Thank you. lol nothing wrong with a little shamelessness cackles and chokes I'm currently reading your fic Giving In, and I must say I am enjoying it immensely so far. I'll leave my review once I finish the fic, and then it's on to Going On. Oh and one more thing before I forget, I took a look at your website and I have to say it has one of the most beautiful layouts I've ever seen. The whole site rocks, but the layout just blew me away. Just wanted to let ya know 

**Juuni -** Thank you so much. An author(ess) always likes to hear stuff like that. It really means a lot. huggles 

**Patusca -** Thankies, I'm glad you like it. waves a 'Yaoi Forever' banner >. 

**Gaia -** Thank you. 

**Yaoi Fan -** Thankies!!! 

**Crystal56 -** Thank you much, glad you like this. Yugi does make a cute Roma, ne? 

**Motje -** Thankies!!! 

**Black Angel Phoenix -** And a big THANKIES to ya!!! 

**Devious Lil Devil -** First off Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying my fics. Second, Rock On!! It's nice to see others can appreciate the incredible music of Dead Can Dance. Isn't Cantara a great song? Oh and I love Music for Vampires. As far as other songs, here are the ones I have and will be listening to while writing this fic. The Unfolding, Rakim (the live version if you can find it), Ambient, Song Of The Nile, Yulunga (Spirit Dance), Persian Love Song, Desert Song. If you want more just email me at 

**Yana -** Thankies! Also I noticed you mentioned that Yami/Yugi were the only couple you liked, well you're in for a treat, check out my other stories The Dance of Seduction and its sequel Sacred Dance (if you want to that is). They are both Yami/Yugi One-Shots with Lemons. I think you'll like them. 

**Glossary and such...**

Romani / Roma / Rom Gypsy   
Kham Sun   
Shon Moon   
Brigaki djilia "Sorrow songs"   
Doshman Enemy   
Mora Friend   
Nav Name   
Plal Brother (can be used literally or as a sign of affection to males of no relation)   
Slobuzenja Freedom   
Kumpania Band of families   
Galbi Gold coins, often worn as decoration   
Droboy tume Romale Traditional greeting   
Nais tuke thank you (i.e response to above greeting)   
Te bisterdon tumare anava May your names be forgotten (this is an insult to top all insults as far as Roma are concerned) 

**Disclaimer:** No own. No profit. No sue.   
**Disclaimer 2:** Ch. title is the name of a Dead Can Dance song. 

"blah blah" talking   
_someone's thoughts_   
**_the 'voice' of ones spirit_** (kind of hard to explain this one, but you'll see what I mean) 

**Ch. 2) **Persian Teardrop 

_My life has been awaiting you,_   
_Your footfall was my own heart's beat._   
_ - Paul Cavafy_

They had been traveling three days non-stop, before finally entering a village. The slave traders had let the few Roma who remained know that they were all to be sold, except for Yugi and Mokuba. Yugi was to be a gift for the Pharaoh, from their Persian Lord, whom the Roma had yet to meet. Not that they really wanted to meet him. They hated him. He was the one who 'owned' the slave traders. It was under his orders that all but five of Yugi's kumpania were dead. 

Yugi still couldn't understand how another human being could give a fellow person as a gift. What was worse, giving the 'living gift', or accepting it? He supposed at this point it really didn't matter. They had all been stripped of their slobuzenja, mere days ago. Yugi's spirit felt as if it had been wrapped in unbreakable chains. 

The captured Roma were all led into an elaborate Inn. It was here that Yugi and Mokuba were separated from the three other Roma, never to see any of them again. The two Roma boys were lead upstairs to a room fit for a king, or lord as it were. The burly man who had brought them there, removed their irons and looked them both over critically. Just his eyes on them made the two boys feel dirty, violated. 

"Remove your clothes Roma." The slave trader barked. The two Roma made no move to comply to his demand, which only served to annoy him further. "If I have to remove your clothes for you, I will do far more than just look at your bodies." His voice was low and serious, letting the boys know his words were no idle threat. 

The two Roma boys hesitantly began removing their clothes, until they stood naked and vulnerable before this doshman. The man once again looked them over, walking in a slow circle around them, taking in every detail. Both were lithe, and small in stature. He paid extra close attention to the oldest of the two. His wild red, black, and light golden hair looked as if it would be soft to the touch, which it was he noticed as he ran one of his large hands through it. The texture like that of the softest feathers. Running his hand over the boys shoulder and back he noticed that his flawless skin felt like warm silk. His tan so light it was almost nonexistent. Coming to stand in front of the desert angel once more, he noticed with a smirk that the the little Roma wasn't so little in all places. Even unaroused his length was quite impressive. Though his features were almost feminine, childlike even, their was no mistaking him for anything other than a male. His lord would be pleased with his selection. 

"Have either of you taken or been taken?" The man asked. Both Roma shook their head's in a negative. "Good." He responded pleased. It was so hard to find such beautiful slaves, who still had their innocence. His lord would be very pleased. "You are both to bathe, and dress in the clothes that will be laid out for you. Then you will wait in this room until further notice. Do you understand?" At both boy's nods he turned to leave the room. "If either of you try to escape I will personally cut off your feet." With the threat hanging in the air, the slave trader left the boys to their task. 

After the man left the two began to converse in their native tongue (It's still written in English with the exception of a word here and there, but just pretend it's all Romanes). 

"I'm scared Plal Yugi." Mokuba said his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"I know Mokuba. So am I." Yugi relied, gently laying a hand on the boy's exposed shoulder. 

"What do we do now?" Mokuba asked softly. 

"We have no choice but to do what we are told, but don't worry, I'll think of some way to get us out of this." Yugi replied. 

"Where will we go? All our friends and loved ones are gone." Mokuba responded forlornly. 

"I don't know, but at least we still have each other. Besides anything is better than what will happen to us if we stay." Yugi said trying to at the very least reassure his friend. There was a brief pause before Mokuba spoke again, his voice shaky. "Plal Shon... If you are to be a 'gift' for the Pharaoh, who am I being given too?" The very thought of being separated from the only 'family' he had left terrified him. "I don't know, but we will both be within the palace walls, so I won't be far from you." Yugi said trying his best to comfort his friend. He knew exactly to whom the boy was being given to, having overheard the slave traders talking. He remembered them saying that 'the little blue eyed Rom' was going to be a gift for the High Priest Seth (there will be no romance and such between Seth and Mokuba, just wanted to clear that up). One did not have to be a native of Egypt to have heard of that man. In all truth Yugi feared for Mokuba's life, but he didn't have the heart to tell him who his 'master' would be. He silently prayed to any God that would listen that he had misheard those men, and Mokuba would be in the care of someone else. Anyone else, and treated good. Of course realistically very few slaves were treated good by their masters, but still. 

After that silence fell on them, as they both slowly walked to the bathing area that was attached to the room. The large tub was filled with comfortably hot water, rose petals and other flowers scattered throughout the water giving it a pleasant scent. They both climbed in and began cleaning themselves off. The sweat and sand from all their travels, both with there kumpania and the slave traders, clouding the water. They remained silent as there was really nothing more that could be said in this situation. 

Yugi tried desperately to think of a way to get them out of there, but no matter what, nothing he could think of seemed plausible. No matter what scenario came to mind, if they were caught, and they undoubtedly would be, they would either be killed or lose body parts. If it were only himself Yugi would have gladly risked death to escape, but he wouldn't be responsible for Mokuba's death. It just wasn't right to put someone else life on the line. _ Maybe when we get to the palace, after the slave traders have gone, we'll be able to make our escape. Until then we have no choice but to do what ever they say._ Yugi thought sadly to himself. One minute they were all happy and free, but now... life had become a living nightmare. 

After they finished bathing, they climbed out of the tub and dried off. Reentering the room they had been in with the burly man earlier, the two Roma boys saw the close that had been laid out for them, no doubt by another slave. Yugi stared disbelieving at the clothes left for him. These weren't the clothes of a slave, they were the garments of 'harem boy'. 

Letting out a sigh that bordered on a sob Yugi began to dress. The nearly transparent white material of the 4-panel skirt with galbi (gold coins, often worn as decoration) and golden bead trim, falling to his ankles. The belt was completely covered in iridescent white sequins and beads with sparkling gold sequin and beads hand stitched into elaborate designs (lol sound familiar). After dressing he added the matching golden bracelets, and the golden collar adorned with sparkling diamonds. Lastly he put on the gold dangly anklets. Though he admitted, to himself at least, that the 'clothes' were very beautiful, what they symbolized however took away from there beauty. He was to be a concubine to the Pharaoh. _I'd rather be a slave._ He thought bitterly, turning to see what Mokuba's fate was to be. 

Yugi's eyes widened in horror as he noticed the other boy's outfit was similar to his own. And Mokuba, though still just a boy, knew very well what his garments meant. Crystalline tears streaming down his cheeks as he finished dressing. Mokuba's ensemble nearly mirrored his own except for the colors. Where Yugi's was iridescent white and sparkling gold, the others was a brilliant dark blue and sparkling gold, he too had the golden bracelets and anklets, though his golden collar was encrusted with blue diamonds (yes natural blue diamonds are real and very beautiful). 

They didn't know how much time they had before the slave trader returned to take them to the palace, nor did they care. Yugi wrapped his arms around his friend, and together they cried. They knew how the world was, but even so, how could anyone take someone so young into their bed? Sure they were both young, but Mokuba was only ten! They should never have come to Egypt. If only they had gone somewhere else, there kumpania would still be alive, and they would still be free. Free and happy. If only things could have been different. If only. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Atemu paced infront of his throne. In another hour the Persian Lord would be there, and he was not looking forward to it. He may be Pharaoh, but he was still young, and there were other things he would rather be doing then having to argue with another about why he wasn't interested in marrying said persons daughter. 

High Priest Seth watched on in amusement at his Pharaoh's antics. Much to Atemu's dismay, he rather enjoyed watching how his friend would get out of unwanted marriage proposals (in this fic Atemu and Seth are friends, and Seth will not be betraying him). "What are you smirking at?" Atemu asked stopping to face his most trusted (ah the power of creative license) friend. 

"Why do you let these things get to you?" Seth responded with a question of his own. 

"All of Egypt knows I prefer the company of other men, so then why can't the rest of the world accept it." Atemu said frustrated. 

"Would you rather they try and marry off their sons to you?" Seth replied, suppressing a chuckle. 

"That's not even funny." Atemu deadpanned. 

"Is it not?" 

"No. Besides, if I ever do decide to marry, I will be the to pick to whom it will be with." 

Seth nodded and the two engaged in conversation for the better part of an hour before they were interrupted by a guard. "Pharaoh, the Persian Lord and his company have arrived." He announced after bowing, awaiting further instruction. Atemu sighed before giving his orders to the guard. "Very well, bring them in here." The guard bowed once more before going to do as he was told. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Yugi and Mokuba had silently cried together until the burly slave trader came back to retrieve them. They were now on their way to the palace of the Pharaoh, and once they stepped within the palace walls they would officially be nothing more than property. Objects to be used however their masters chose. Their tears had long since stopped falling, as they braced themselves for whatever fate awaited them. 

They all stood outside awaiting permission for entry. The strangest thing was, Yugi's spirit seemed eager to enter the palace, as if what it had been crying out for would be found inside. This confused him to know end, and then he heard Nadja's words echo once more in his head, "_In their loss, they will find comfort ...but in the end everything that has been lost will not have been in vain..."_ Would he find his 'golden sun' in his soon to be prison? He did not have long to ponder this however as a palace guard had come back out to escort them in. 

The tricolor haired Roma took in his surprisingly beautiful surroundings as they were led to the throne room. The small group finally coming to a stop infont of a pair of large gold plated doors. As they were opened, they slowly walked inside, Mokuba holding on tightly to Yugi's hand like a lifeline. 

There sitting on the golden throne was the Pharaoh, his soon to be master. Yugi's breath caught as his eyes took in the sight of him. He looked almost like himself; only older, taller, and with sharper features. Not to mention his skin was darker. **_It's him! My golden sun!_** The cool wind voice of his spirit cried out. To say Yugi was shocked by this revelation was an understatement. He was torn between running up to the Pharaoh or running away to hide. The Persian Lord however saved him the trouble of either when he spoke up. 

"Pharaoh Atemu, I come bearing gifts." The lord announced. He clapped his hands a few times, and his servants stepped forward with various imported silks, jewels, and foods of the finest quality, which they set infront of him. Atemu looked over that which had been given, nodding his approval. "Ah, but that is not all, I bring you a new concubine. One of the most beautiful Roma I have ever laid my eyes upon, and I think you will agree." The lord boasted as he motioned for one of his men to bring the boy, who was currently cowering behind one of his servants, before the Pharaoh. 

Atemu's eyes widened as he was met with the boy. Indeed this Roma was a beauty to beheld. He too noticed the similarities of the boy to himself. He stood, walking to stand before the Roma boy, his hand almost of its own accord reaching out to touch the soft flawless skin of the boy's face. Atemu was in awe of the Roma boy before him, and though cool, calm, and collected on the outside, on the inside his spirit wept with joy. This boy is what he had been waiting for, that which he needed. 

The Pharaoh turned to face the lord, and spoke. "I accept this gift with much gratitude, and you are right, he is beautiful." Yugi blushed at the compliment, which gained a smirk from Atemu. The Persian Lord on the other hand had a look on his face that clearly showed that he was very pleased with how things were going. He turned to The High Priest who was still standing beside the golden throne, regarding everything with disinterest. "I did not forget you High Priest Seth." The lord said as another one of his men brought forth the other Roma boy. "A gift for you." As Seth looked over at the blue eyed Roma boy, his own icy blue eyes widened in recognition before narrowing into dangerous slits. He nodded curtly and then pulled the boy to stand behind him. 

This action did not go unnoticed by Atemu, he would inquire about that later, but now the lord was speaking again. "You will both be pleased to know that these two Roma are still pure." Once again both Pharaoh and High Priest nodded, both pleased with this bit of information, each for entirely different reasons. 

After the gifts were received the Persian Lord got back to the reason why he had traveled all the way to Egypt from his homeland. Just as Atemu had expected, it was to offer him his daughter. Though it was getting late, and he wanted to spend some time with his new 'gift'. He politely but firmly informed the lord that he was going to be retiring to his room, and that they would finish this discussion tomorrow. 

Atemu ordered his servants to escort his guests to their respective rooms before bidding them all a goodnight. Turning toward the way to his royal bedchamber he motioned for Yugi to follow. Seth had long taken his 'gift' to his own room. Atemu couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was sure their was a connection between his friend the the youngest Roma boy. He would definitely ask him about it later, but for now there were more important things he wished to attend to. 

_In the hour of darkness_   
_Our worlds collide ..._   
_... The light of hope_   
_Shines in your eyes ..._   
_ - from Advent by Dead Can Dance_

TBC ... 

**END NOTE: ** I think I have pretty much explained how I'm going to do things in this fic, either at the beginning in the ANs or throughout the chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask them in your review. Also I am trying very hard to keep out any grammatical errors (it bugs the hell out of me when I find them in my own fics; English and Creative Writing were my best subjects in school), so if you spot any that I may have missed please let me know so that I can fix them. 

**ONE** **MORE** **THING:** When I started this the only characters I had in mind were Atemu and Yugi, but I also stated that other (Yu-Gi-Oh) characters may or may not show up. This is and always will be Atemu/Yugi centric so don't worry. Mokuba appeared out of nowhere mainly because I needed another character to accompany Yugi, and I generally cannot stand OCs (unless they are villains and will end up dying sooner or later), plus I think Mokuba's name has a bit of a Roma ring to it. Priest Seth (i.e. Seto) is here just because I wanted him to be. And like I said there will be absolutely no romance or anything sexual between him and Mokuba. Seth is also a good guy in the sense that he will not be betraying Atemu (they are friends in this). I don't know yet who else will be showing up, but I can darn well tell you who **won't** be; Tea, Mai, any other female character with the exception of Isis and Mana (but if those two do make an appearance they will have very small roles). I don't really have anything against the female cast of Yu-Gi-Oh, I just prefer not to add them in my fics. Lastly about the Persian Lord and his daughter (she is not a Mary Sue) they are fleeting guests, as in after the first half of the next chapter they will neither be seen or heard from again. I just needed someway to have Atemu and Yugi meet, and they just happened to be the way I'm going to do it. 

**Please** **for** **the** **love** **of** **Ra and Yaoi review!!!** lol I'm shameless. Anywho I'll try and have the next chappy up soon. 


	3. Golden Sun, Silver Moon

**An Egyptian Love Story**

By: The AutumnRose 

Pairing: Atemu/Yugi (for now anyway) 

**Warning: ** Their will be Atemu/Yugi **LEMONS **in the near future (except on FFdotNet)!! If you don't like this pairing or **YAOI** (male/male sex) **then don't read it**!! You've been warned. Everyone else read, enjoy, and for the love of Ra review. 

**A/N:** Though most of the chapter titles are titles of Dead Can Dance songs, this is **not** a songfic. My obsession with this group is probably considered unhealthy, but who cares lol. Inspiration is inspiration, right? I'll let you know which ch. titles are DCD songs in the disclaimer. 

**To** **Avoid** **Any** **Confusion** **Please** **Read The A/N2** **And** **A/N** **3**

**A/N 2:** Some of the characters may seem a little OOC (out of character) at times, **BUT** keep a few things in mind:   
**1)** This is AU-ish (Alternate Universe)   
**2)** The Sennen (Millennium) Items do not play a vital role in this (at least as of right now they don't, but that could change later, I haven't really decided yet).   
**3)** This fic is set in Ancient Egypt **not** the Present.   
**4)** Because things have gone down a little differently, Bakura is not as insane/homicidal/etc. (though he does have his moments :::big smile::: ), and he does not hate Pharaoh Atemu, though he does however like to give him a very hard time. He still is a Tomb Robber and the Thief King. Also I am giving him a bit of a playful (if a bit disturbing kind of playful; after all it is Bakura) side to his personality, which for the most part is only seen by Ryou.   
**5)** Anyone who has ever seen a pic of Bakura back when he was still the Thief King in Ancient Egypt, will know what I mean when I say that is exactly what he will look like in this fic. If you haven't seen a pic of him from back then, let me know and I will email you one (he was/is so sexy :::drools::: ). 

**Ages:**   
Atemu: 18   
Yugi: 16   
Seth: 19   
Jono: 17   
Mokuba: 10   
Bakura: 20   
Ryou: 16   
Marik: 19   
Malik: 16 

**A/N** **3:** Since High Priest Seth is in this I am going to put Jono (Jou/Joey) in as well, and Seth and Jono will be paired together. Also Bakura/Ryou as well as Marik/Malik will be in this fic, but this is still an Atemu/Yugi centric fic. Bakura and Ryou will make their appearance in the next chappy. Marik and Malik will make their appearance in either ch. 4 or ch. 5. 

**VOTE!!!**   
I am going to give you all a choice; do you want Bakura's name to remain Bakura (with Kura as a nick name) or do you want his name to be Kurah (yes the h is there on purpose)? Let me know in your review. 

**Review Responses**

**Black Angel Phoenix** - Thankies!!! I'm happy to know you love all my ficcys, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside hehe. lol I love the last sentence of your review, and to answer it, don't worry they shall. 

**Crystal56** - I totally agree with you And much thankies!! 

**Motje** - Thank you so much. 

**OwaranaimonoAite** - Thankies so so so much!! Yeah no romance between Seth and Mokuba (like I said not my thing either). Yay for Dead Can Dance! And don't feel bad, my InuYaha fic and my Weiß Kruez fic will probably never be updated, sigh, at least not anytime soon. 

**Ree **- Thankies!! I'm almost finished with ch. 1 of the S/J gift ficcy for ya, it should be up if not tomorrow the day after. Hope you like it. 

**Sarah Costa** - Thankies! Your Welcome!! And yay for Yaoi!!! 

**Joy** - Thank you so much! 

**Juuni **- Thankies!! You'll be happy to know that you will find out the connection between Seth and Mokuba in this chappy. 

**Patusca** - Thank you thank you bows Yaoi makes the world go 'round!! 

**Yaoi Fan** - Thankies and here's an update! 

**Gaia** - Thank you so much for the praise, and oh yes Yugi will dance for Atemu. Not in this chappy though, but soon. hehe I'm so happy you enjoyed my other fics too. 

**Yana** - Thankies and also thankies again for reviewing my other two fics. 

**Red Dragon Of Egypt** - Thankies!! Yeah, you show those slave traders and the Persian Lord who's boss! You noticed that too about Kaiba and his 'fathers'. Poor guy. And lol at 'the five fools'. 

**ecristy85** - Don't worry no threesomes (or moresomes) in this fic, just twosomes. Yes Jono (Jou) will be in here Thankies and I'm glad you're enjoying this, and if you have any questions about the Roma stuff feel free to email me and I'll try and explain it better. My email addy is in my profile. 

**Lizzy -x-** - Lol Thankies!!! Here's an update, but no lemon in this chappy, sowwy --; But worry not they're coming (lol no pun intended) I swear. 

**Devious Lil Devil** - Lol double welcome and Thankies!! okie dokie about the email. 

**sakura-dream** - hehe me too and Thankies 

**Someone like Her** - Thankies!! This is my first time of setting any of my stories/fics in the past :::raises glass in a toast::: "Here's hoping I don't screw it up!" 

**Taddybear** - Thankies, I'm glad you're liking it so far. 

**mellinde** - Thankies and here ya go. 

**SoulDreamer** - Thankies very much, and look I'm continuing! lol 

**Angel of Roses -** Yay you reviewed!! does happy dance LOL be afraid Yami be very afraid. cackles Oh and Thankies!! Did you get the piccys of Yugi's belly dance costume? 

**Once** **again** **Thank** **You** **to** **all** **my** **reviewers** **and** **a** **special** **Thank** **You** **to** **every** **one** **who** **has** **added** **me** **to** **their** **Favorites!!!** **:::huggles:::**

**Glossary and such...**

Romani / Roma / Rom - Gypsy   
Kham - Sun   
Shon - Moon   
Brigaki djilia - "Sorrow songs"   
Doshman - Enemy   
Mora - Friend   
Gadjo - Non-Gypsy (this can be said as an insult too)   
Nav - Name   
Plal - Brother (can be used literally or as a sign of affection to males of no relation)   
Slobuzenja - Freedom   
Kumpania - Band of families   
Galbi - Gold coins, often worn as decoration   
Droboy tume Romale - Traditional greeting   
Nais tuke - thank you (i.e response to above greeting)   
Te bisterdon tumare anava - May your names be forgotten (this is an insult to top all insults as far as Roma are concerned) 

**Disclaimer:** No own. No profit. No sue.   
**Disclaimer 2:** Ch. title is my own. 

"blah blah" talking   
_someone's thoughts_   
**_the 'voice' of ones spirit_** (kind of hard to explain this one, but you'll see what I mean) 

:::Last Time:::   
After the gifts were received the Persian Lord got back to the reason why he had traveled all the way to Egypt from his homeland. Just as Atemu had expected, it was to offer him his daughter. Though it was getting late, and he wanted to spend some time with his new 'gift'. He politely but firmly informed the lord that he was going to be retiring to his room, and that they would finish this discussion tomorrow. 

Atemu ordered his servants to escort his guests to their respective rooms before bidding them all a goodnight. Turning toward the way to his royal bedchamber he motioned for Yugi to follow. Seth had long taken his 'gift' to his own room. Atemu couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was sure their was a connection between his friend the the youngest Roma boy. He would definitely ask him about it later, but for now there were more important things he wished to attend to. 

**Ch. 3) **Golden Sun, Silver Moon 

Atemu led the Roma boy to his royal bed chamber. Glancing back he noticed that the little Roma was trembling, and a wave of guilt washed over him as he realized that the boy was terrified. "Calm yourself Roma, I will do nothing you do not want me to do." The Pharaoh said in an attempt to ease the boy's fears. 

Yugi's trembling calmed a bit, but he was no less afraid. He remained silent the whole way, besides what did one say to the Pharaoh after having been presented as a 'gift' to him. His thoughts were divided as part of him was worried about what was happening to Mokuba right at this moment. Another part of him was worried about what was going to happen to him once they reached their destination. And yet another part of him, his spirit, was elated at having found his 'golden sun'. **_Talk to him, please._** The cool wind voice of his spirit urged, almost pleading. Just the same Yugi chose to remain quiet until he was told he could speak. He wasn't sure what this Pharaoh was like, but he had heard the former Pharaoh was well known for having the tongue's cut out of those who spoke without permission. And what was that old saying 'Like father, like son', but something told him that this Pharaoh was nothing like his father. He just hoped that 'something' was right. 

The two of them had finally reached their destination, and Yugi slowly walked inside as Atemu held the door for him, closing it after he himself had entered. They were alone, and Yugi began to tremble again despite Atemu's earlier words. Yugi jumped as he felt a hand on the small of his back, gently guiding him to the massive bed. When he reached the edge of it Atemu told him to sit, and then walked to the fancy chair (I'm at a loss for ancient Egyptian furniture so just imagine what you will) beside the bed, taking a seat himself. 

"Your name?" Atemu asked. 

"Y-Yugi." Yugi stammered. 

"Relax, little one. I already told you that I will do nothing you do not want. You have my word." Atemu told him. For some reason he didn't like to see this boy in fear of him. There was a slight pause before Yugi got up the courage to speak. 

"Um, Pharaoh..." Yugi started. 

"When we are alone you may address me as Atemu." Atemu interjected, desperately wanting to hear his name spoken by this beautiful Roma before him. 

"A-Atemu, what will the High Priest do to Mokuba?" Yugi asked. 

"Mokuba? Oh you mean the other Roma. He will not harm him, little one." Atemu replied. 

"But will he **use** him?" Yugi asked again stressing the word 'use'. 

"No," Atemu said chuckling a bit before continuing, "The High Priest is already in a, I believe the word is 'monogamous', relationship. He has no intention of taking any others to his bed." 

"Will anyone else?" Yugi asked hesitantly. Atemu shook his head before adding, "Seth will allow no one to touch what is his, and seeing as how Mokuba was given to him, he is off limits to everyone but him." "Mokuba is not a possession!" Yugi shouted angrily before clamping a hand over his mouth, horrified by what he had just done. _Oh Gods, I just yelled at the Pharaoh!_ Yugi thought bracing himself for what ever punishment would follow such an act of insolence. 

Atemu sat there stunned at the outburst of his new gift, and then the room was filled with mirthful laughter. Yugi opened his eyes at the sound, and stared open mouthed at the laughing Pharaoh. _Why is he laughing?_ Yugi wondered, though he had to admit the Pharaoh had a nice laugh. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Mokuba stood in the center of the High Priest's bed chamber, watching as said priest paced back and forth, a scowl on his handsome face. The young Roma swallowed nervously as he awaited his master to acknowledge his presence, all the while praying that this night would not break him. 

Seth was lost in his thoughts as he paced about the room, unsure of how to proceed. _I can't believe it, after all these years, I'm finally reunited with my little brother_ (lol like no one saw that coming). _And of all the ways to be reunited it just had to be him given to me as a concubine._ Seth thought to himself, his emotions all a jumble. 

Very few people were aware that he himself was a Roma, and he preferred it that way. As biased as it was the world had little to no respect for the Romani people, and for that reason Seth had kept his heritage to himself for the most part. Those who did know were sworn to secrecy. If they told, he would kill them. It was as simple as that. 

Finally Seth stopped his pacing and turned to face the boy. It had been seven long years since he had last seen his little brother, and he had grown so much. "The last time I saw you, you were only three years old." Seth said, breaking the tense silence. 

Mokuba just stared at the High Priest, not understanding what he had just heard. "Do I know you?" Mokuba asked cautiously, though the High Priest hadn't tried anything as of yet, he still didn't trust him. "Yes, but you do not remember." The High Priest replied. Mokuba was overcome with a sense of familiarity at the High Priest's words, which only served to confuse him even more. 

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked, his voice no louder than a whisper. "I doubt, given the current circumstance, that you would believe me if I told you." Seth replied, and Mokuba was sure he detected a bit of regret in the High Priest's voice. "Please, tell me. Who are you?" Mokuba pleaded taking a few timid steps toward the tall man. "Why do I feel like I should know you?" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Atemu finally got himself back under control, though laughter still danced in his eyes as he faced the Roma boy once more. "Forgive me for laughing, but I find your outburst rather funny. You see only one other of such a low rank ever dared to raise his voice at me, though unlike you he showed no such concern for his well being." The Pharaoh explained. 

Yugi couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped at the miffed look on the Pharaoh's face, when he mentioned the other person. "What is it that you find so funny little one?" Atemu asked curiously. Yugi merely shook his head before asking a question of his own. "What happened to the person who yelled at you?" Atemu sighed in annoyance before stating flatly, "Nothing." Yugi quirked a brow at this. "I owed him one, so I let his outburst slide." Atemu explained. 

"Enough about that, what would you like to do Yugi?" Atemu asked changing the subject. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, I'd really like to see Mokuba." Yugi said hoping that the Pharaoh would at least grant him that much. Atemu thought it over for a moment and then nodded as he stood. "Very well little one, we will go see your friend." Atemu said as he motioned for Yugi to follow, though he couldn't help feel a little disappointed that that was all he wished to do at the moment. _But I suppose that's understandable considering the situation they are in._ He thought to himself as they both exited his room. 

"Thank you." Yugi said softly as they walked on to the High Priest's bed chamber. Pharaoh Atemu only nodded as he led the way through his palace. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Seth was about to explain when there was a knock at his door. The High Priest growled in annoyance at the interruption, but answered nonetheless. He opened the door, all set to yell at who ever had dared to interrupt him, when he was met with the amber brown eyes of his lover. "Jono?" Seth asked curiously taking note of the serious look in the others eyes. 

"So I heard you got a concubine." Jono said rather peeved. _So that is what this is about, my puppy's jealous. How cute._ Seth thought to himself rather amused. "Well, where is he?" Jono asked his eyes never leaving his tall lover's face. Seth smirked at his love's antics as he replied, "Behind you." Jono whirled around and his jaw dropped. 

"A kid!!" He exclaimed appalled. "That bastard gave you a **kid**?!" Jono wasn't stupid, he knew that in many places throughout the world young boys were very popular with older men, but he still didn't like it. In fact he thought it was down right sick. He'd rather screw a hole in the ground than a child of any gender. 

"You weren't..." Jono started. 

"No!" Seth yelled revolted by the very idea, not just because this boy was his brother, but also because he too shared the same view as Jono on this matter. The fact that his lover even had to ask rather insulted him. 

"So what are you going to do with him?" Jono asked, feeling sorry for the young boy. He knew all to well what it felt like to be in that position, and just how scary the reality of it all could truly be. "I don't know, but one thing's for sure, I won't be 'taking' him, nor will I allow anyone else too." Seth replied. Mokuba sighed in relief upon hearing this, but it didn't change the fact that he was still basically a slave now. 

Seth turned his attention once more to his little brother. "We will have to continue our conversation later, when we can be alone." The High Priest said. Mokuba nodded in response. Jono looked at his lover curiously, but before he could voice his question Seth informed him that he would fill him in later. 

"Will you be filling me in as well?" Came the deep voice of the Pharaoh, who was standing in the doorway. Before Seth could inquire as to why the Pharaoh was in his room, a small black, red, and light golden blur rushed by him. 

"Mokuba!!" Yugi cried out as he wrapped his arms around his young friend. 

"Yugi! You're okay!" Mokuba exclaimed, equally as happy to see his friend. 

The High Priest looked at the Pharaoh quizzically, whom just shrugged as he replied, "He wanted to see his friend." Seth nodded and turned back, watching as the two Roma boys talked animatedly amongst themselves, both trying to reassure the other that they were indeed all right. 

"Another kid?! Jono gasped. Yugi turned to face the tall blonde, looking for all the world like a ruffled kitten. "I am not a kid, I'm sixteen!" He huffed indignantly, which gained a chuckle from Atemu and a smirk from Seth. 

"If you say so." Jono responded, more than a little amused. 

"Well I am, Gadjo." Yugi spat. Sure he'd be the first to admit that he looked young for his age, and being short didn't help any, but he didn't need people to keep reminding him of that fact. 

"What did you call me?!" Jono growled. 

"You heard me." Yugi said crossing his arms. 

The two stood there glaring daggers at each other, while the other three in the room watched on with a mixture of amusement and worry. The worry coming from Mokuba, as he watched his friend basically bickering with someone who clearly out ranked him. 

Atemu decided to intervene before his new gift did something foolish. "I suppose introductions are in order." He said after clearing his throat, and gaining everyone's attention. Yugi stuck his tongue out at Jono before turning to face the Pharaoh. 

"Seth, Jono, this is Yugi." Atemu said motioning to the tricolor haired boy. 

"A gypsy. It figures." Jono snorted, which gained him glares from the two boys, and a smack on the back of the head from his lover. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jono half whined as he rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the two boys that were currently snickering at him. 

"That's enough. All three of you." Atemu said in a no nonsense tone, yet amused nonetheless. 

Said three called themselves in check, as Seth started to speak. "This is Mokuba." He said motioning to the younger of the two. "And this," he said to the two Roma boys, putting his hand on the blondes shoulder, "is Jono." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Yugi and Mokuba had talked for awhile longer after everyone had been introduced, but now Yugi was back in the Pharaoh's room along with said Pharaoh. Sitting on the Pharaoh's bed, the tricolor haired Roma began to feel nervous again, not really sure of what to say or do now. Atemu on the other hand had decided that he wanted to kiss Yugi, it was just a matter of how to go about it without scaring the boy. 

Consideration be damned, Atemu just leaned forward capturing the boy's lips with his own. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, but after a few moments he relaxed, allowing his eyes to slide shut as he hesitantly began to respond to the kiss. This was a new experience for Yugi, seeing as how he had never kissed anyone before, but that made little difference as his body seemed to know exactly what to do. 

Pleased with his new 'gift's' reaction, Atemu traced his tongue lightly on the boy's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, elated when the boy granted it. Their tongues mingled together as Atemu easily won dominance. Atemu smirked when Yugi subconsciously started mewling into the kiss, and then reluctantly pulled back, chuckling at the slight whine of protest from the boy. 

Atemu gently stroked the boy's face as he took in his appearance; slightly flushed face, shallow breaths, and half lidded eyes clouded with desire. Desire that Yugi more than likely wasn't truly aware of. The Pharaoh couldn't help but thinking, if this was the reaction he received from just a kiss, then he couldn't wait to see what would happen when he took it to the next level. Tonight however he would resist such a delicious temptation, he had given his word after all. Though he was sure Yugi wouldn't try to stop him if he had decided to go further, but he didn't want the boy to regret it later. So he would wait, but for how long was debatable. 

"You have know idea what you are doing to me, little one." Atemu spoke softly, still stroking the silky soft flesh of Yugi's cheek. He smiled slightly as the boy leaned into the touch, sighing softly at the contact. "No one has ever been able to rise such desire in me as you seem to have done since I first laid eyes on you." Atemu said, speaking more to himself than to Yugi. 

For the life of him, Yugi would never be able to explain why he did what he did next, as he timidly leaned forward once again joining their lips. The kiss was shy and uncertain on Yugi's part, but he gained a little more confidence when the Pharaoh moaned, wrapping his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Yugi couldn't understand why, but he felt safe in his 'master's' arms. And he liked it. A lot. 

"We need to stop this now, before I lose what little control I have left." Atemu whispered huskily as he kissed his way down Yugi's neck to his shoulder. Yugi tilted his head to the side, giving the Pharaoh better access, as he whispered his agreement. They both knew they should stop, but it was just so hard (you know you have a perverted mind when normal everyday words take on there 'other' not so clean meaning :::looks down guiltily::: ). 

Finally Atemu stopped his exploration of the boys flesh and sat up straight. Both of them disappointed at the loss of contact. "It's late little one, we should get some sleep." Atemu said as he got up from the bed to remove his Pharaoh garments, leaving only his long white skirt (does anyone know the actual name for that thing?) that hung loosely on his hips. He then made his way over to his wardrobe picking out a similar white skirt for Yugi to sleep in. 

"Here. It may be a little too big, but it's the best I can do for now." Atemu said handing the garment to the boy. Yugi nodded gratefully and began to undress, forgetting that he wasn't exactly alone in the lavish room. Atemu watched him shamelessly, taking in the Roma's beauty. 

Yugi walked over to a golden chest, trying not to trip over the bottom of the skirt which was dragging on the marble floor, and carefully set his 'concubine garments' in a neat little pile on top of it. "Um, where do I sleep?" Yugi asked fidgeting with the skirt. "With me." Atemu said as he crawled into his bed. Yugi gulped and slowly made his way over and on to the bed to lay down. 

Atemu pulled the boy into his arms, with Yugi's back to his chest. Yugi stiffened a bit and then relaxed, snuggling into the embrace. Sleep came surprisingly easy to Yugi, mainly due to all that had happened to him in the last few days. A few minutes later Atemu soon followed, after all he needed to be well rested, as he still had to deal with the Persian Lord in the morning. 

TBC ... 

**END** **NOTE:** **Atemu/Yugi** **Lemon** will be in **chapter** **5**. If you want a lemon in the next chapter just let me know in your review, **BUT** be advised it will have to be a **Seth/Jono** lemon (not like that's a bad thing ). Also this chappy was kinda slow, but it will pick up again next chapter. Hope I didn't bore ya too much :::looks around nervously at all the half asleep readers::: 

**END NOTE 2: ** I think I have pretty much explained how I'm going to do things in this fic, either at the beginning in the ANs or throughout the chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask them in your review. Also I am trying very hard to keep out any grammatical errors (it bugs the hell out of me when I find them in my own fics; English and Creative Writing were my best subjects in school), so if you spot any that I may have missed please let me know so that I can fix them. 

**ONE** **MORE** **THING:** If you are confused by **anything** having to do with the Romani let me know in your review and I will try to explain as best I can via email. That is if you want. Oh and don't worry Jono and Yugi will get along, I just wanted to add a little comic relief, and they just seemed like the perfect two to provide it. :::sheepish grin::: 

**Please** **for** **the** **love** **of** **Ra and Yaoi review!!!** lol I'm shameless. Anywho I'll try and have the next chappy up by Tuesday, at the latest. Who knows might be sooner. 


End file.
